


Hot Shot

by Yumiwolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Collar, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Sex Shop, Spanking, leash, pet/master, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiwolf/pseuds/Yumiwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Ken and Roxy Met and got together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Shot

Ken sat at working sipping his morning coffee and eating a cream cheese bagel with jelly, while typing reports. He sat back reading a report of someone they brought in last night, and stood when he noticed the name. Ken walked back to the holding cells, and looked around, till he stopped at the guy laying on the bench “Again Jay?” He called in. The males head came up to look at Ken, “Seriously? What happen this time?” Ken asked the man as he opened the cell waiting for him to get up and walk out with him. 

“Ah nothing happened...some punks were in my backyard so I kicked their asses” grinned the male as he walked out with Ken, “I have a feeling that's not what happened” Kc locked the gate back before taking his friend into an interview room. 

Ken sat him down in a chair and rubbed his eyes reading the file over again, “This says public destruction....” he stated as he tossed down the folder on the table allowing the male to see for himself. The male smirked as he looked back up at Ken

“Oh so it wasn’t my backyard...but I still kicked their asses” he smiled. Ken rubbed his eyes again, with a long sigh before looking up at his friend

“I would smack you about now...though these are nothing but petty crimes, they keep you in holding till you calm the hell down.” Ken dropped his hand on his friends shoulder “And I know for sure Jay, you have a tempter.” 

Jay shook his head a bit to protest against it but Ken stopped him “Jay, that beast likes to show himself more than you know” Jay glared at Ken with a frown “I’m not a beast, im a wolf.” Jay walked out of the room free to go since his twenty-four hour of hold was up, Jay followed him stopping him just outside the building, 

“Jay...come out and have a drink with me...please?” He asked as he pleaded with his best friend. Jay nodded with a smile before beginning to walk away. Ken watched him for a moment before walking back inside. He took a seat back at his desk, and began his paperwork again. He finished his breakfast tossing away the wrapper, before going back to typing on his computer. Ken hated desk jobs, he was usually out working the streets being an undercover cop. 

A bit later, Ken finished what he had too and was put on another case. He walked out of the department down toward the garage. He unclipped the keys from his belt and hit the unlock button for his car, the car’s lights flashed as he walked toward it not missing a step. Ken got in the car, climbing in the front seat of his Dodge charger. He started the engine, listening to the roar, before backing out of the space and making his way out.

Ken went home first to borrow Jay’s car knowing the male wouldn’t mind since he wouldn’t be home for a few days. Ken parked his car in Jay’s drive way before walking into the house grabbing a set of keys off the wall, he looked around slowly before locking the front door and leaving. Ken walked to the front of the house and gotten into the dodge challenger, he turned the key over in the ignition and smiled with the roar was much mightier than his own.

Ken pulled off heading to the south side of town, one part he always stayed out of for very good reasons, one being he went undercover there a lot. It took a while to get to the place he was looking for, he parked in an empty spot and watched the run down drug house he was going to be working in for a while. When a group of 3 guys walked out Ken took his cell phone out snapping a picture of each one’s face before getting out. He pulled a hoodie from the back seat and pulled it on before going over toward the house, he beeped the remote to make sure the car was locked before walking into the house. When he looked up he saw the room was full of guys talking and playing cards, along with some females in the back at a kitchen table. Ken took everything in before moving forward, he was stopped by a guy who was the same height as him, but had a wider body. 

Ken stepped back then looked around, one of the males stood up walking toward the big male and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Sorry man...He’s gotta search you” he said before stepping back, ken was mentally kicking himself for the gun he forgotten in the back of his pants, having a holster tipped guys off that you were a cop. Be a cop, think like a cop, act like a criminal was what Kens trainer always taught him. 

Ken raised his arms up above his head “Look man, I’m gonna be straight with you I got my gun on me...I never leave home without it” he said as he held his hands in the air “My father gave me this gun.” Which was a damn lie, Ken hated his drunk of a father but everyone on the force loved that SOB, his brother did buy him the 9mm S&W gun and taught him how to shoot. Though Kens brother never came home from his last mission, he wouldn’t believe that he was dead, Ken knew the in’s and out’s of secret missions. They would berry the empty casket, and give the family the flag when the person was a war hero, his brother was and still is one. 

The male walked up to Ken reaching into the back of his pants for the gun, he took his time to feel Ken’s waist, than his butt Ken growled slightly mumbling under her breath when the gun was finally pulled free of his waist band. The male unloaded the gun popping the bullet out of the chamber and throwing it on a table, “You will get your gun after you leave” he said as he walked back toward the table. Ken shook his head a bit but began to look around more, he noticed the females weren’t just regular hoes that hung around the men for sex all day. These woman wore collars, they were quiet while they sat at the table counting huge stacks of bills. 

Ken waited by the wall till the person he was looking for came from the back room with another female, she stopped in front of him fixing his clothes before bowing “Have a good day at work Master” she told him before going to join the other females. The male spotted Ken, he began to walk toward him with a slight limp, his long midnight blue hair was in a ponytail. It made him look like one of the females but his body build said otherwise, he stopped in front of Ken and nodded.

“Names Saint...you the man that's suppose to be joining my crew?” he asked his voice deep and rough, Ken nodded his eyes straying toward the females once more.  
“Names Kc, Nice to be working with you” he said as he finally looked back at Saint and shook his now outstretched hand. 

“Right well lets go, we need to hit two places” he said as he dropped his hand snapping twice, he got each of the girls attention and picked one out. “Get your leash and lets go” he told her, the woman hopped up getting a leash by the front door, she kneeled in front of him handing him the leash. He bent down clipping the leash to her thick leather collar and opened the door stepping out, she followed behind him without question. 

Is this what the town was reduced too? Keeping females as pets and keeping them on leash? It didn’t look like they were complaining but hes only been there for a few minutes, Ken walked beside Saint not saying anything. 

They walked down the block hitting a block that had a few shops, he walked into one of the fetish shops and stood at the front. Ken walked in behind him and looked around at everything, he realized his pants felt like they were getting smaller. He tried to discreetly adjust himself in the Jeans to it would be much more comfortable but noticed an employee at the Job was watching him. He cleared his throat looking away, she walked up to him swaying her hips and licking her lips. 

“Would you like a hand with that? I promise to be gentle” she said as she ran her hands down his chest, Ken blushed as he looked down at her, he shook his head a bit but stiffened when she began to rub his crotch. “Aw come on big daddy, I would love to please you” she purred in his ear, Ken nearly moaned he was use to one night stands but no one ever spoke seductive to him. 

“What’s your name sweetheart?” he asked trying to keep his composer  
“Its Roxy, Come here” she took his hand and lead him to a back room, She closed the curtain and pushed Ken against the wall. 

“Go easy on him Rox!” Saint yelled as he handled his business at the front, Roxy giggled softly as she rubbed against him, Ken gathered his thoughts and stopped her from going any further. 

“Easy baby, Listen I don’t fuck em and leave them if they as honorable as you” Ken pet her head a bit “If you would like to talk then call me” he took a notepad from his back pocket and wrote down his number. he ripped the paper off and stuffed it in her pocket, she gave a small whimper in protest.

Ken laughed softly “It’s alright honey” he smiled smacking her on the butt before ushering her out, Saint was finished his business and waiting for him. He followed the man out, 

“Looks like Roxy was into you...do you not last long?” he asked,  
“Hold on what? We didn’t do anything man!” He said shaking his head wildly his red hair swaying back and forth. 

“Right...You could have fucked her who knows, or maybe you could have skull fucked her she would have been happy with your dick in her mouth” Saint tugged the leash attached to the female a bit as he walked. The woman behind him struggle to keep up, the two walked more till they came to a nightclub, they walked inside and to the back. Ken looked around where he was going until they went to the VIP room, two females were tied up to pieces of wood in an X.

“So you girls want to be nice today?” Saint asked as he allowed the other female off leash and told her to go play. The two girls nodded, the ball gags in their mouths prevented them from speaking, the small hum of vibrators filled the room, they worn nipple clamps and the collars were put on extra tight. Saint turned to Ken to explain “These two are new, this is how we break them in, you will soon have your own to train to your liking when you do join us” Ken nodded a bit watching the girls. Ken took a seat on the couch, Saint followed him sitting down and rubbing his right leg, he looked up at the pet he had with him. “Sweet heart get daddy a drink will ya?” he asked her, she bowed without a word and walked out of the VIP room

“I thought VIP was suppose to have its own bar?” Ken asked  
“No we do but for right now I told them not to restock” he mumbled.  
“You own this club?” Ken was shocked to find this information out, his name never came up when he looked into this club last year, Saint nodded to his question. “For how long?” he questioned trying really hard to suppress his cop side,  
“Uh Bout 5 years now” he said not taking his eyes from one female who was tied up. 

Ken said nothing as he leaned back on the sofa, Saint stood up from the chair walking over toward the girls, he began to let them down from the cross. Saint attached a leash to them both and tugged them back toward the couch. When he sat down they kneeled in front of him, “Do you guys want to be broken in right now?” they looked at each other trying to decide the right answer.

“Yes?” they said, Saint shook his head  
“You two have no choice...I make the choices right now” he told him as he grabbed a crop from beside him and smacked both their asses. The two yelped in surprise as they were being spanked, Ken shifted uncomfortably in his seat looking elsewhere. The first female came back and handed Saint the drink he wanted, she then walked over to Ken sitting beside him “What’s your name?” he asked her softly. She didn't look at him as she answered 

“Ruby…” she mumbled softly, he could hardly hear her but he got what she said. Ken stood up looking at his phone

“I have to make a phone call...I will be back in a minute” he told him as he walked toward the door.  
When Ken was outside of the club he called a favor in and had someone check the records again for a owner of the club but once again came up empty. He told the person to put a note in the file so he could have it later to read over, he had the person drop an extra file at his home. He heard someone approach behind him and quickly ended the call before pulling out a pack of cigarette and taking one out of the pack. He pat himself down for a lighter before someone tapped his shoulder and held a flame for him to light the skinny stick.


End file.
